


Jeu de dupes

by NotOurDivision2



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotOurDivision2/pseuds/NotOurDivision2
Summary: Et si c'était bien par dévotion qu'agissait Martin mais pas par celle que l'on croit ? Inspiré par la scène où Martin met le col d'Andrés.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Jeu de dupes

Depuis qu'Andrés lui avait révélé sa maladie, Martin l'observait encore plus qu'avant si cela était possible. Son ami affichait toujours la même assurance et rien ne laissait présumer le mal qui le rongeait intérieurement. C'était tout juste le début, Andrés ne prenait pas encore de médicaments, il fallait en effet d'abord passer tout un tas d'examens afin d'ajuster le « traitement » au mieux. Étant atteint d'une maladie dégénérative, cela ne pourrait qu'évoluer en mal, Martin savait cela.   
Passés la violence de l'annonce et les sentiment d'impuissance et d'injustice qui en avaient découlés, il avait retrouvé de sa superbe et avait décidé de se battre à ses côtés.

Andrés avait pris le parti de ne pas en parler. Martin avait tenté d'aborder le sujet un soir où ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux autour d'une bouteille de vin. C'était une soirée paisible, des vieilles musiques les accompagnaient en arrière-plan, le ciel était dégagé, on pouvait y voir les étoiles. Andrés les contemplait en silence depuis quelques minutes, impassible à ce qui l'entourait. Martin, lui, l'observait du coin de l’œil, il était devenu expert dans ce domaine. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver beau, élégant. Même sans rien dire, il irradiait de lui une force, une passion. Quelque chose cependant avait attiré son attention : ses yeux semblaient embués.   
Ses yeux. Martin aimait tellement ce regard : même les yeux fermés, il aurait pu le dessiner. Dans ses rêves les plus fous, après avoir passé la nuit à lui faire l'amour, il se serait réveillé, serait sorti péniblement des limbes du sommeil et la première chose sur laquelle il serait tombé aurait été les yeux marron, rieurs, vivants d'Andrés qui l'aurait observé dormir.   
Ce soir là, ces yeux étaient larmoyants. Martin s'était torturé l'esprit quelques instants ne sachant pas comment réagir. Puis, il s'était dit que le plus cruel serait l'indifférence. De plus, il le savait, Andrés se doutait que Martin avait perçu son émotion. Ce dernier s'était alors éclairci la gorge : 

« Qui y a t'il ? »

Andrés était sorti de sa contemplation, l'esprit toujours ailleurs et regardait son ami de loin. 

« Il est beau le ciel ce soir. Tu crois que c'est là que l'on atterrit quand on meurt ? 

\- Je ne sais pas Andrés. Tu y aurais aisément ta place en tout cas au milieu de toutes ces étoiles ». 

Cela avait déclenché un rire doux chez l'intéressé, avant que celui-ci ne relève à nouveau les yeux vers le ciel et reparte dans ses rêveries. 

« Tu veux que l'on en parle ? 

\- Non. 

\- Comme tu voudras. Je suis là... Je serai là ». 

Andrés s'était à nouveau tourné vers son ami et le dévisageait intensément, un index posé sur ses lèvres. Il s'était alors approché de Martin et lui avait caressé la joue de ce même doigt, murmurant un « merci » pudique. Martin avait opiné de la tête, s'était saisi de sa main en y administrant une légère pression et avait déposé un baiser léger dessus. Quand on se connaissait par cœur comme ces deux-là, les gestes étaient plus éloquents que les mots. Ils n'avaient guère parlé davantage ce soir là, perdus dans l'univers et Martin n'avait jamais abordé à nouveau cette saloperie de maladie. 

L'argentin, au contraire, s'était mis en tête de surcompenser et s'évertuait à redoubler d'énergie et être encore plus cabotin qu'à l'accoutumée auprès d'Andrés. Il s'était promis d'éteindre les angoisses de ce dernier, d'éliminer ses moments de doute. Il riait plus fort, chantait, dansait, se mettait en scène dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. C'était trop, il le savait, Andrés également mais il espérait lui transmettre toute la vie dont il était capable et ainsi, pourquoi pas, prolonger son existence. L'espoir fait commettre bien des folies. 

Martin avait commencé à percevoir les premiers changements physiques au bout de quelques semaines. C'était à peine perceptible, si ce n'est par lui, c'était finalement rien ou presque. A de très rares occasions, surtout en fin de soirée, Andrés avait eu du mal à rester assis trop longtemps et avait prétexté des excuses futiles pour pouvoir ainsi se lever et se dégourdir les membres, et se rasseoir ensuite comme si de rien n'était. Ce n'était encore que l'affaire d'une poignée de secondes qui traduisait pourtant que le mal était bien présent.   
C'étaient ses yeux qui l'avaient trahi : une ombre s'était dessinée, un éclair de rage avait jailli, une étincelle de folie était passée. L'absence de contrôle de son propre corps, pour Andrés de Fonollosa, était impensable, inimaginable, inenvisageable. Il gérait sa vie, tout comme son image, à la perfection ; rien n'était laissé au hasard. Cruelle ironie. 

Martin avait alors décidé de se substituer à cette fatalité dès que cela était possible. Quand il pressentait qu'Andrés allait perdre le contrôle, il lui demandait de lui apporter quelque chose, de venir voir son travail, il l'entrainait dans une danse endiablée, se jetait sur lui pour lui donner l'occasion de s'étirer. La première fois, quand celui-ci lui avait demandé de lui servir un verre de lait, Andrés, avec toute la diplomatie qu'on lui connait, lui avait répondu : 

« Et en quel honneur ? Va te faire voir. Jésus a dit : 'lève toi et marche' Martin. 

\- Se faire servir par un prince, l'idée n'est-elle pas merveilleuse ? Et cela me donnera l'occasion de te mater le cul chéri. 

\- Je ne peux que m'incliner devant cette requête exacerbée de romantisme ». 

Dans un sourire, l'ombre dans ses yeux évanouie, Andrés s'était exécuté, non sans faire exprès de ramasser un objet imaginaire sur le chemin, afin de ravir son public... Martin avait alors ri à gorge déployée, une de ses grandes spécialités. Quand Andrés était revenu le verre à la main, l'argentin affichait son plus beau sourire, l'oeil qui frise et faisait remuer ses oreilles, une autre de ses spécialités. 

« Merci votre altesse » avait déclaré Martin, tout en se saisissant du verre. Andrés ne l'avait pas lâché tout de suite et avait maintenu son emprise dessus, les yeux rivés sur son ami. Comme lui seul était capable de le faire ou presque – et peut-être aussi Sergio, son coincé de frère- il avait soutenu son regard et n'avait pas cillé. Andrés avait alors lâché délicatement le verre et avait murmuré « merci à toi ». 

Cela avait été ensuite autour de ses mains de connaître quelques soubresauts. Là encore, c'était insidieux, presque invisible et pourtant... Pourtant. Quelle fatalité pouvait être contenu dans ce « presque », la décrépitude certaine, le début de la fin, les prémisses d'une mort annoncée. Juste un petit électrochoc qui se produisait de temps à autre pour le moment et qui, malgré toutes les illusions dans lesquelles on se berçait, rappelait la dure réalité qui attendait. Il y avait eu l'avant, l'après arrivait, il n'était pas bien loin et rien n'irait en s'arrangeant.   
Cela ne manquait pas d'ironie que les mains d'Andrés soient attaquées en premier : il s'en servait autant que la parole, si ce n'est plus. Martin était captivé par elles et aurait voulu toujours être à leur contact. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait perdu pied alors qu'Andrés les faisait courir le long de ses bras, de ses épaules, le creux de son dos, ses hanches, voire même quand ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, ses genoux ou ses cuisses. Martin avait été caressé, enlacé, serré, touché, taquiné, embrasé par elles.   
Là encore, les difficultés étaient survenues sur des petits gestes anodins du quotidien, pas systématiquement, rarement même mais... existantes. La première fois avait été pour reboucher un crayon. Andrés s'y était repris à trois reprises, les lèvres pincées, le regard noir. Cela avait duré 5 secondes, pas plus, juste le temps de permettre à Martin de croiser les yeux de son ami. 

« Ne bois pas autant Andrés, tu arrives à un âge où l'on tient moins bien l'alcool et ses effets peuvent être dévasta... »

Martin n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase , occupé à éviter de justesse le crayon qui lui arrivait en pleine face. Tout en lui montrant son majeur, Andrés lui avait répondu : 

« Et que dis-tu de cela ? »

Martin était parti dans un de ses rires caractéristiques, tout en lui envoyant un baiser à distance. Andrés avait fait semblant de le saisir au vol et lui avait fait un clin d’œil. Quand ce dernier s'était déplacé pour ramasser son crayon, il avait déposé un vrai baiser cette fois-ci sur la chevelure rebelle de l'argentin. 

Là où ses spasmes se produisaient le plus souvent par la suite avait été quand Andrés voulait boutonner le dernier bouton de sa chemise, mettre un nœud papillon ou nouer sa cravate. Cette petite motricité fine, cumulée à la garde-robe spécifique de l'espagnol, n'était pas faite pour favoriser le contrôle musculaire de ses doigts. Quitte à mettre un quart d'heure à faire son nœud de cravate, Andrés le ferait. Condamné ou non, hors de question de s'habiller d'un jean et d'un polo comme la plèbe. Autant abréger tout de suite ses souffrances et se suicider ; pourquoi pas un jogging pendant qu'on y était ?!  
Un soir avant d'aller à l'opéra, Martin, prêt, attendait qu'Andrés finisse de s'habiller, il ne lui restait que son nœud papillon à mettre. Il était donc aller se positionner devant le miroir. Cette petite accalmie permettait à Martin de se redonner une contenance ; Andrés portait en effet le costume qu'il préférait. Au bout de quelques instants, Martin avait rebouché son stylo, anticipant la fin de préparation d'Andrés, tout en sachant que si ce dernier se faisait constamment désirer, il n'aimait lui-même pas attendre. C'était relativement irritant mais l'argentin n'en faisait plus cas depuis longtemps.   
Martin avait levé les yeux s'attendant à voir Andrés venir vers lui or, celui-ci était toujours devant le miroir, le nœud défait et il observait ses mains comme si elles lui étaient étrangères. Cela avait brisé le cœur de Martin qui s'était bien vite ressaisi et s'était approché délicatement de lui, avait pris ses mains, les avait caressées doucement avec ses pouces avant de les repositionner le long du corps de leur propriétaire. Puis, le plus naturellement du monde, il s'était occupé du nœud papillon.   
Il s'était borné à ne surtout pas regarder Andrés dans les yeux, par peur de commettre une erreur irréparable. Ses sens étaient en ébullition à cause de la proximité physique de son ami, l'intimité qui se dégageait de cet acte, l'odeur envoutante de son eau de Cologne, le contact avec la peau délicate de son cou. Martin sentait qu'Andrés ne le lâchait pas du regard, pourtant, il ne laissait rien paraître. Il y a parfois des avantages à aimer quelqu'un en secret depuis des années, on devient maître dans la dissimulation, du moins, on le croit.   
Une fois son ouvrage terminé, et afin de briser l'atmosphère électrique, Martin n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire un commentaire de son cru: 

« Personnellement, j'aurais préféré avoir à te l'enlever ainsi que ta chemise. Si jamais à notre retour, tu rencontres des soucis avec ton pantalon, n'hésite pas à me solliciter, je pourrais t'apprendre une technique où tu ne te sers que de tes dents. Ton humble serviteur». 

A ces derniers mots, il avait réalisé une révérence qui aurait fait, par désespoir, manger son chapeau à la reine d'Angleterre. 

Andrés l'avait alors brutalement saisi dans ses bras et l'avait serré quelques instants. Martin avait répondu à son étreinte en lui administrant des tapes amicales dans le dos. Il aurait aimé exprimer son affection tellement différemment que par ces gestes maladroits mais cela était impossible. 

Depuis que la maladie d'Andrés s'était déclarée, Martin avait donc pris cette habitude d'être aux petits soins et anticiper les moindre faits et gestes. Il savait à quoi il s'exposait en faisant cela : davantage de souffrance pour lui et des moqueries bien senties de ceux qu'ils côtoyaient. Il s'en fichait éperdument. Cela lui était bien égal de pleurer plus fréquemment la nuit ou d'être traité de petit toutou, si cela était le prix à payer pour soulager l'amour de sa vie et atténuer ses souffrances.   
Jamais il n'aurait eu le courage de lui déclarer ouvertement sa flamme et lui dire qu'il l'aimait, jamais. Martin avait donc décidé de se montrer digne de cet amour qu'il lui portait depuis tant d'années en respectant la promesse qu'il lui avait faite, sous un ciel étoilé : il serait là jusqu'au bout à ses côtés, rien ne pourrait l'en empêcher.


End file.
